mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Classic Sub-Zero
Aight Cavalier, I'll bite. Let us debate. I'm not saying that he should be his own character, but in UMK3 he had his own spot on the roster, and as the article itself says, His biography screen is almost identical to the younger Sub-Zero's in Mortal Kombat II; it states that, though believed killed in the first Mortal Kombat, he is thought to have returned to try and assassinate Shang Tsung. However, his ending reveals that upon removing his mask that he is "a warrior who has long been missing from a previous Mortal Kombat, and one who will return in the fourth tournament. Now, obviously he has no place in the canon and was just put in for who knows whatever reason, memory limitations and a throwback to the old days perhaps, but he did have his own spot on the roster and had little to no connection with either the canon Noob Saibot or Sub-Zero. While he is never mentioned in the canon, and therefor we can assume he is merely an homage to the original Sub-Zero, what purpose would we have in merging his page with Noob Saibot's if he has no connection to the wraith character whatsoever? Classic Sub-Zero's bio and ending would contribute nothing to Noob Saibot's page. --Nave Ninja 17:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :If you're in favor of that then the images from "Defenders of the Realm" need to be deleted from the page, because they depict Sub-Zero I/Noob Saibot, not "Classic Sub-Zero." Everything in the Character Relationships needs to be deleted, because they apply to Sub-Zero I/Noob Saibot, not "Classic Sub-Zero," (especially the bullet point claiming that he is the "Original personal of Noob Saibot"). The latter two points in the Trivia section should be deleted, because they apply to Noob Saibot, not "Classic Sub-Zero." His Real Name can no longer be listed as "Noob Saibot." His Age would have to be changed to "unknown," as would the categories of Height, Weight, Resides, and Origin. The latter half of his Species category would have to be deleted. We'd have to get rid of all of his Allies and Enemies (except we would have to add Shang Tsung to his enemies, since his biography does state he's out to kill Shang Tsung). The latter half of his Alignment would also need to be deleted. :If you want to accept him as a character separate from both Noob Saibot and Sub-Zero II, then all those changes must be made. :If you believe that he is Noob Saibot, however, then the two articles should be merged. :As of right now this article is pretty much a chopped of version of Noob Saibot's, with half the information missing. And whatever happens, that needs to be changed. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 17:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You're signature takes up a lot of space on the edit page, lol. Never noticed it. ::I know not who added all of that material, as again, I see nothing that supports he has any true connection to Noob Saibot. All I'm saying is that if so many people are for the deletion of this page and its merging with Noob Saibot's, why hasn't anyone actually done it or cleaned up either page? --Nave Ninja 18:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::There. I've removed all statements that equate Noob Saibot to Classic Sub-Zero in the article. If you're opposed to those changes, and think that Noob Saibot and Classic Sub-Zero are the same people, then their articles should, logically, be merged. The only good reason for having Classic Sub-Zero as a separate article is if he is his own character, and if that's the case, then any references to Sareena or the younger Sub-Zero should be removed. Agreed? —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 20:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, that's what I've been saying. He shouldn't have any references to anything the Elder Sub-Zero, the Younger Sub-Zero or Noob Saibot have done or individuals they have interracted with. I stand by my logic that since he has his own bio and ending, he is his own character, just not a canon one. He doesn't deserve a spot on the list of characters or under the main directory, but I do believe he warrants his own page. So we're in agreement. --Nave Ninja 22:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :His article should be merged with Noob Saibot's and the information about Classic Sub-Zero placed in there. He's been "missing since the first tournamenet" since he was killed, and is the Original Sub-Zero before his death. Classic Sub-Zero is Bi Han basically. - Dimitri the Echidna 05:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) No it shouldn't. He's not Bi-Han. He's not the Original Sub-Zero. "Having been killed in the first tournament, Sub-Zero somehow seems to have emerged to win the third tournament. However, upon removing his mask both the Outworld and the Earth-born warriors are shocked to discover the true identity of this warrior. A warrior who has long been missing from a previous Mortal Kombat, and one who will return in the fourth tournament." Non-canonical or not, it tells you it's NOT Bi-Han. The non-canonical part is that he wins the tournament, which he doesn't. It's like the Human Smoke character, he's separate from Smoke since he was just a memory. --Azeruth 15:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So wait... Who's he supposed to be, just a joke character? Or was he overwritten by the later, Noob Saibot = original Sub-Zero idea? At the time, I assumed he was a ghost of the original Sub-Zero, messing around during the invasion. Then I figured he was some other form of Noob Saibot. Looking at what info we know now, he's either Sub-Zero II with the mask on (same bio) or I guess Noob Saibot without the usual look. Or I guess some unknown cryomancer impersonating classic Sub-Zero. The part of his ending where it says he will "return in the fourth tournament" means that he has to be one of the 24 characters from MK4 and MK Gold. Or he was cut out of the game when the creators changed their mind about the whole thing. So is there any idea on where the creators were going with his character? Fun joke or then-ghost of original Sub-Zero or even rewritten continuity of original Sub-Zero being "injured" like they tend to do?--Tim Thomason 11:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) It's Quan Chi spying on the invason advents in disguise. The only reason he was added to both UMK3 and MKT in the first place was because a lot of fans were ticked off by the unmasking of Sub-Zero and wanted him back as a ninja. This character is the creator's response to the fan's complaints. RDASUX 01:05, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Block the page PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! too much vandalism!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GunBlazer 01:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Smoke.. GunBlazer 01:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC)